Feliz dia de las madres y no tan madres
by SashaGrei
Summary: El dia de las madres se acerca y Bella quiere celebrarselo a Esme ya que su madre hace algunos años murio, junto al resto de los hijos Cullens le haran una grata sorpresa, lo que no saben es que hay otra persona que les tiene guardada otra sorpresa


_Hola bueno esta es la segunda historia que publico, la verdad la hice hace algunos meses atrás, específicamente después del día de la madre, ya que la semana después, mi madre sufrió un accidente que gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores, así que me nació crear esta historia, para celebrar a esa mujer que nos trajo al mundo, así que aunque no estemos en la fecha, Feliz Día de las Madres! Espero que les guste_

_He de decir que si por mi fuera, ellos serian míos, pero como el mundo no es a mi antojo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis (ahh que sonó lindo XD) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a su editorial. Ahora si… a leer_

_**FELIZ DIA ESME**_

Ya han pasado 60 años desde que yo, Bella Swan, actualmente Cullen, había sido transformada. Con mi esposo y mi hermosa hija vivíamos felizmente con todos los Cullen en Juneau, Alaska. En tres días será el día de las Madres y yo y mis hermanos y mi adorado esposo, nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para hacer pasar a Esme el mejor día de las madres.

**Flash Back**

Estaba yo pensando en Renné, mi madre había fallecido hace 12 años, fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que he tenido que afrontar siendo Vampiro, Mi familia estuvo conmigo en todo momento apoyándome, yo sabía que esto debía pasar en algún momento, Charlie había muerto 2 años antes de un paro cardiaco. Creo que lo mas doloroso de ser vampiro es tener que ver a las personas que amas morir.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando vi el calendario y me percaté que se acercaba la fecha del día de las madres, siempre me ponía nostálgica en esta fecha, Esme sin duda cubría en mayoría el hueco en mi corazón y por este motivo se me ocurrió una idea.

Los Cullen no necesitábamos un día para decirle a Esme cuanto la amábamos, pero se me ocurrió que entre todos sus hijos le celebráramos este día, haciéndole cada uno un regalo especial para ella. Así que empecé a mandar mensajes a todos mis hermanos para reunirnos en el bosque, así Esme no se enteraría

De Bella

Para: Edward

"Amor, necesito que te reúnas conmigo, en el bosque en 10 minutos. Te Amo!"

De Bella

Para: Jasper

"Jazz, en 10 minutos en el bosque, te quiero"

De Bella

Para Rosalie

"Rose, ve con Emmett al bosque en 10 minutos tenemos junta"

De Alice

Para Bella

"Ya voy para allá, me encanta la idea, en 10 minutos nos vemos"

Fui a la oficina de Carlisle para contarle todo el plan rápidamente y que entretuviera a Esme

Me acerqué a la oficina y me detuve frente a la puerta toqué suavemente la puerta y escuche un quedo "adelante"

Entre a la oficina de carlisle, él estaba en su escritorio revisando papeles y mi hermosa nessi, que ya aparentaba 18 años y ahí se congeló estaba leyendo uno mas de los cientos de libros que tenia Carlisle

Carlisle necesito hablar contigo

Siéntate Bella, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Mamá pasa algo

No mi vida, solo quería hablar con Carlisle

Veras, se acerca el día de las madres y quisiera prepararle algo a Esme, así que me reuniré con los chicos a ver que haremos, ¿podrías entretener a Esme mientras tanto?

Que magnifica idea, por supuesto, ya voy a buscarla

Gracias

Así salí rumbo al bosque, al llegar al punto acordado, ya estaban todos mis hermanos, Alice me miraba emocionada y Edward estaba feliz, sin duda había leído la mente de Alice

¿Qué sucede Bella que necesitas? – Rosalie me miraba intrigada

bueno, estaba pensando que ya se acerca el día de las madres y quisiera que le hiciéramos un regalo a Esme, pero que fuera más que un regalo, que fuera todo el día consentir a Esme, ¿que les parece?

A mi me encanta la idea, me encantó desde que lo pensaste bella

Si Alice esta de acuerdo yo igual

Si yo quiero hacerle algo a mi Esme

Bien Emmett yo estoy de acuerdo bella

No necesitas ni siquiera preguntármelo amor

Bien, ahora quisiera que fuera distinto a otros años, que lo hiciéramos separados

Pero bella siempre lo hacemos yo y jazz, Emmett y rose y Edward y tu

Lo se, por eso, había pensado que podríamos cambiar de parejas para dar el regalo a Esme

Todos se quedaron pensando un buen rato, luego Jasper habló

no me parece mala idea, seria diferente y algo nuevo para variar un poco

si tienes razón – secundo rosalie – pero ¿como nos distribuimos?

No sé, haber preguntemos ¿Alice con quien te gustaría hacer tu regalo?

Alice se tomó un momento seguramente viendo el futuro sus posibles opciones de regalo, luego de un rato dijo:

con Rosalie

Rose estas de acuerdo

claro – le dio una sonrisa a Alice y Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría

genial, Rose tengo magnificas ideas

bueno sigamos ¿Emmett con quien quieres tú?

Contigo Bella

¿conmigo? - Todos mirábamos a Emmett extrañados

si, porque Edward y Jasper son aburridos – un gruñido salió de ambos aludidos

ee… bueno si tu quieres, entonces por descarte Jasper y Edward lo harán juntos

de acuerdo, queda una semana así que a trabajar

Bella pero ¿quien le dará primero a esme su regalo?

Mmm no lo sé Alice, ¿que propones tú?

Para lo que estoy pensando, yo necesitaré la tarde

Bella nosotros al ultimo en la noche

¿Por qué Emmett?

Ahh tontita nunca has escuchado que lo mejor queda para el final – otra vez todos miramos a emmett con cara de WTF!

Bueno en ese caso yo y Jasper seremos los primeros

Bien ahora si, a trabajar

**Fin Flash Back**

**Alice POV**

Estoy tan feliz con Rose ya teníamos todo planeado, a la 1 de la tarde nos llevaríamos a Esme para una tarde de compras y consentirla comprándole ropa y joyas (ya sabrán quien ideó esa parte), luego Rose sugirió que lleváramos a Esme a un spa para relajarla con masajes y un baño en termas. Seria perfecto, ahora estaba viendo tiendas para ver por cuales llevaría a Esme, Rose llegó a los 10 minutos y fuimos al Spa para dejar todo listo para la sesión de Esme, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Jasper con Edward?

**Jasper POV**

Con Edward todo iba bien, le daríamos un concierto matutino a Esme, Edward tocaría piano, sus canciones favoritas y yo tocaría guitarra, unas cuantas canciones que gracias a carlisle, supimos que le gustaban a Esme. Estábamos ensayando y todo salía perfecto. Me gustaría haberlo hecho con Alice. Pero por lo menos con Edward es fácil, no envidio la situación de Bella.

**Bella POV**

Llevamos tres días con Emmett y no tenemos nada, el resto de los chicos ya tienen casi todo listo, pero nosotros nada ¿por qué? Claro es que cada idea que doy yo Emmett dice que es aburrida y cada idea que da él es… bueno es estúpida. Así que aquí estamos los dos en mi habitación frustrados pensando que haremos.

Bella se me ocurrió una fantástica ide….

Claro tan fantástica como ir a cabalgar y a bucear sabiendo que los animales nos rehuyen

Bueno acepto que esas no eran tan fantásticas pero esta si que lo es

Bueno dime que idea se te ocurrió

Que juntemos dos ideas

¿Qué? – me lié no entiendo que demonios quiere ahora

si juntemos dos ideas, una tuya y una mía así es aburrido y entretenido a la vez

mmm Emmett no es tan mala idea, ¿qué tienes en mente?

Pensaba usar tu idea de la serenata, y escribir nosotros la canción, seria aburrido y lindo y luego quiero hacer un maratón de películas caseras, tu sabes que amo hacer películas así que podríamos editarlas para hacer un video divertido y también lindo.

Me gustó tu idea… de acuerdo hagámoslo

Así comenzamos a trabajar en nuestra idea, esto quizás si podría funcionar.

**Día de las Madres**

Bien, ya estaba todo listo, a las 10 de la mañana comenzaría todo, Edward y Jasper estaban listos, ahora había que ir a buscar a Esme y fingir que era un común día de las madres.

Llegué a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle, pocas veces entraba aquí. Me parecía un lugar intimo, así que toqué la puerta y escuche un susurro"pasa"

Esme estas ocupada

Nunca para ti bella, ¿qué necesitas?

Bueno en realidad nada, es que Edward y Jasper necesitan hablar contigo

Mmm diles que enseguida bajo

Claro, y a propósito, feliz día de las madres Esme – me acerqué a ella y la abracé

Gracias cariño, sabes que soy feliz siendo su madre, y en tu caso, ya lo sabes

Lo sé, soy feliz de que estés en mi vida y lo seas

Bajé rápidamente y le dije a mi esposo y a Jasper que se prepararan, al minuto Esme bajó y se nos quedó mirando durante un momento sin entender.

**Edward POV**

Jasper y yo nos acercamos a Esme y la llevamos al sillón cercano al piano, la sentamos, cada uno con una reluciente sonrisa, escuchaba los pensamientos de Esme

- ¿de qué se trata esto Edward? – la miré con el amor y orgullo de un hijo que adora a su madre y le contesté

- simplemente disfruta de la función

Ambos nos pusimos en nuestros lugares. Bella desprendió su escudo y me habló

- ¿puedo quedarme? – la miré y le di un asentimiento, así se fue a ubicar al sillón mas lejano, comencé a tocar el piano para mi madre, comencé con la nana de Bella y otras interpretaciones, luego jasper comenzó a tocar las canciones que le gustaban a Esme, finalmente después de dos horas terminé yo en el piano con la favorita de Esme.

Esme estaba sollozando y Jasper y yo nos acercamos y la abrazamos deseándole un feliz día de las madres y recalcándole que es única y que la amábamos.

**Rosalie POV**

El concierto de mis hermanos fue hermoso, lo escuchamos con Nessi desde mi habitación, así que cuando Edward comenzó a tocar la canción de Esme bajé y Nessi se fue a su habitación, le pedí a Bella que fuera por ella, a penas los chicos terminaran.

Salí de la casa y desde afuera escuché

Esme me alegro que te haya gustado, ahora podrías acompañarme afuera por favor

Claro

Bien ya vienen, Alice ya estaba a mi lado en mi BMW, el último que salio al mercado, listas para irnos, Carlisle estaba afuera para despedirse de Esme

Salió Bella y después venia Esme, nos miró y también carlisle, así que él le dijo que ahora ella saldría con nosotras así que se estaba despidiendo. Luego de despedirse Esme se subió al auto y bella le siguió.

Bueno, íbamos rumbo a la ciudad, ya que como siempre nuestra casa estaba a las afueras de esta misma, Esme estaba muy intrigada, pero Alice solo le dijo que quería que pasase un excelente día de las madres, así que Esme solo se limitó a mirar el paisaje y a comentar con Bella sobre el concierto de los chicos, media hora después llegamos al centro comercial.

A la entrada había un hombre de 1,80, lindo, claro no más que yo, en esmoquin esperando, cuando llegamos, le abrió la puerta a Esme y Bella, luego a Alice y finalmente a mí.

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es André y la guiaré durante su recorrido por el centro comercial, Feliz día señora Cullen

Esme lucia sorprendida, pero también divertida y le susurraba a Alice que no era necesario, pero finalmente se rió. André le ofreció el brazo y Esme lo aceptó.

Caminamos por el centro comercial y a Esme le dieron todos esos regalos promocionales del día de las madres, Globos, bombones, tarjetas etc.

Luego llevamos a Esme a las tiendas y le compramos todo lo que a ella le quedaba bien, vestidos, ropa, joyas, Zapatos etc.

Pasamos la tarde divertidas, Esme no es de las mujeres que gustan de comprarse todo, pero se estaba divirtiendo, con cada cosa que le traíamos y los comentarios que le hacíamos.

Luego de tres horas y media de compras, salimos del centro comercial y André dejó todo en el porta equipaje del auto.

Espero que su estadía en el centro comercial haya sido de su agrado

Así lo fue, gracias por acompañarnos

André le tomó la mano a Esme y le besó el dorso de esta. Luego de abrirnos la puerta a cada una, nos fuimos al Spa, al llegar estaba todo como lo preparamos.

Pedimos que Esme fuera la única Clienta en este horario, para que tuviera todo a su disposición.

Al llegar una mujer nos esperaba, saludó cortésmente y nos guió a una sala donde pidió que nos sentáramos y frente a nosotras estaba un video de los servicios del spa, luego del video, la mujer volvió y nos preguntó que servicio quisiéramos primero.

Le concedimos a Esme la opción de ella elegir, cual quisiera primero, ella eligió masaje Tailandés.

Así que la mujer nos dirigió a un salón elegantemente decorado, de fondo había música ambiental. Nos llevaron a unos vestidores para que nos preparáramos para el masaje, luego de ponernos la usual toalla y bata del spa fuimos a la sala de masaje donde ahora estaban ubicadas cuatro camillas para masaje, nos subimos a las camillas y esperamos, en menos de 1 minuto cuatro hombres bien formados entraron vestidos todos de Blanco, los cuatro le desearon Feliz día a Esme y comenzaron con el masaje.

En un principio se extrañaron con nuestra fría piel, pero luego lo obviaron simplemente, el masaje estuvo genial, y por lo que me dijo Alice, Esme lo disfruto mucho.

Luego del masaje, Esme quiso un baño en aguas termales y como Alice ya lo había previsto tenia todo preparado, nos levantamos y fuimos a ponernos trajes de baño. Los cuatro trajes de baño eran de dos piezas, el mío era rojo, el de Alice era negro, el de Bella era azul y el de Esme era verde claro, debía reconocer que Esme se quedó congelada en todo el esplendor de sus 26 años, era muy hermosa, no mas que yo, pero si muy hermosa.

Nos dirigimos a los baños termales y nos relajamos, estábamos muy felices, luego de una hora salimos de las termas y nos cambiamos de ropa, ahí nos dirigieron a una sala donde hacían faciales, manicure, pedicure, peinado, etc. Bella se despidió de Esme diciéndole que tenia que hacer con Nessi, ella pensó que quería pasar un rato con su hija ya que Bella también era madre luego Esme se rió sin motivo y con Alice nos miramos extrañadas, así pasamos el resto de la tarde.

Finalmente como a las 7 de la tarde nos despedimos de la señora del Spa y partimos rumbo a casa, aun quedaban Emmett y Bella con su regalo.

**Emmett POV**

Hoy me fui muy temprano a Juneau a conseguir el equipo de sonido adecuado para la serenata, los videos ya estaban casi listos, cuando llegué a casa, las chicas ya se habían llevado a Esme, así que me puse a instalar todo, Bella se había ido y me dejó todo el trabajo a mi, bueno es cierto que ella escribió la canción, pero yo le ayude y fue a hacerle los arreglos, pero yo también la cantaba, somos dos, bueno luego me las pagará, con el video jajaja.

En ese momento Edward me miró feo, pero le aseguré que no era nada tan malo, seguí con lo mío, me extrañó que Carlisle y Nessi no estaban en casa, Edward no sabia nada, yo mantenía mi mente bloqueada para Edward, nadie, excepto la enana sabia exactamente que era nuestra sorpresa.

Cuando llegó Bella afinamos detalles, ya tenía el video completo, el telón y el proyector también listos, recordé lo divertido que fue hacer este regalo, cuando por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo con Bella, las salidas al estudio de grabación para hacer la canción, nos divertimos muchos, luego seleccionando videos, habían muchos que Bella no había visto porque eran de antes de que ella llegara.

Escuchamos el auto de mi osita acercándose y con Bella nos preparamos, le pedimos ayuda a Jasper, así que cuando llegó Esme, las chicas sacaron las cosas del auto y Jasper le pidió a Esme que la acompañara al bacón del segundo piso, ese bacón daba al jardín trasero donde armamos un escenario para la canción y el proyector daba con el telón de fondo, escuché las voces de mis hermanos preguntando si podían estar presentes y ambos dijimos que si a la vez.

Estábamos en el escenario Bella y yo, a un costado estaba Carlisle que nos ayudó con lo del sonido mientras cantáramos, en el balcón estaban todos mis hermanos, mi osita, nessi y mi amada madre. Con Bella nos mirábamos y sabíamos que era la hora de empezar.

Le hicimos una seña a carlisle para las luces y cada uno con un micrófono, Bella me indicó que hablara

bueno, mamá creo que ya no es para ti sorpresa que estemos haciendo esto, con mis hermanos quisimos hacer esto para demostrarte cuanto te amamos y lo importante que eres en nuestras existencias

Esme nos miraba como solo una madre puede mirar a sus hijos, ahora Bella tenía que hablar

bueno, Esme, tu sabes que para mi eres mas que una madre, y siempre te he agradecido el que me hayas tomado como una hija desde el primer momento, te amo mucho, así que ahora te queremos dar nuestro regalo.

Comenzó a sonar la melodía de la canción que habíamos hecho para Esme, luego la letra la empezaba yo

Emmett: Aun siento tu mano aquí sobre mi frente

Es el mejor remedio para mi dolor

Cuando te necesito siempre estas presente

Mi mundo se transforma al oír tu voz

Bella: Así fueron las cosas desde que llegaste

A cada interrogante tu palabra al fin

Emmett: Me daba una respuesta sabia

Bella: tu luz me iluminaba el alma

Ambos: y no existían dudas… para mí.

Coro:

Ambos: Mamá, mamá es tanto lo que tú me das

Es una deuda tierna, amorosa, eterna

Imposible de pagar

Mamá, mamá es tanto lo que tu me das

Que no te alcanzaría con tener 10 vidas

Para amarte más y más.

Emmett: a veces me parece que te sobran brazos

Para abrigar a todos en tu corazón

Te multiplicas tanto sin medir el paso

Que en vez de una sola tú eres un millón.

Bella: yo tengo muchas madres para mi fortuna

La que me pone a salvo, la que da valor

La que trabaja y deja huella

Emmett: la dama para siempre Bella

Ambos: la que nos ilumina con su amor

Coro:

Ambos: Mamá, mamá es tanto lo que tú me das

Es una deuda tierna, amorosa eterna

Imposible de pagar

Mamá, mamá es tanto lo que tu me das

Que no te alcanzaría con tener 10 vidas

Para amarte más y más.

Coro:

Ambos: Mamá, mamá es tanto lo que tú me das

Es una deuda tierna, amorosa eterna

Imposible de pagar

Mamá, mamá es tanto lo que tu me das

Que no te alcanzaría dulce madre mía

Para amarte más y más. (Bis)

Terminamos de cantar y todos estallaron en aplausos, Esme nos miraba y nos sorprendió saltando desde el bacón y llegando al escenario para abrazarnos a los dos

Feliz DIA Esme – dijimos ambos al unísono

Esme nos miró a los dos y luego al resto que estaba en el balcón

gracias, a todos, por permitirme ser su madre, los amo mucho a todos y por alegrarme cada DIA con sus locuras

gracias a ti por ser la mejor – dijo Rosalie

bueno ahora Esme y Carlisle les pido que suban al balcón para continuar con el regalo – Ambos fueron a velocidad vampirica al balcón y con bella empezamos a proyectar el video que edité

el video comenzó con una apertura de Bella y yo hablando sobre nuestra madre, empezamos a mostrar pedacitos de video donde Esme salía demostrándoles cariño a cada uno de nosotros y empezaron los haa y ohh, luego el video empezó a mostrarnos a cada uno en orden de llegada, partió obviamente con Edward y puse pedacitos de video que había grabado de Edward en el tiempo, Bella se rió mucho con un video de Edward en los ochentas, de verdad se veía muy gracioso, Edward tocando piano, bailando con Esme etc.

Luego apareció mi Rose, tan hermosa como siempre y de la misma manera con Esme, después apareció el mas guapo de todos, osea yo, Todos se rieron cuando aparecí yo con moda hippie en especial Bella, yo tomando a Esme en vilo y dándole vueltas y mas cosas, luego Alice y las salidas de compras, reuniones y fiestas en casas etc. Luego Jasper con demostraciones de afecto más aburridas, pero bueno así es él, y un video de los setentas cuando Alice le hizo un Afro a Jasper, eso si fue chistoso, luego Bella, todos se rieron porque puse el tiempo de Bella humana y todas las veces que grabe que se tropezó o algo tonto le sucedió, me llego una colleja de su parte, pero luego puse las conversaciones y las veces que arreglaban el jardín juntas, luego todos pensaban que ahí se quedaba el video pero continuó con Rennesme, desde que nació y el acelerado crecimiento las veces que estaba con ellas hasta los tiempos de ahora. Aquí si que todos pensaban que se acababa el video, pero no, en pantalla apareció un mensaje

"aunque sabemos que no es hijo tuyo (y gracias a Dios que no es así)"

Aparecieron videos de Esme y Carlisle juntos en distintas cosas, conversando, paseando en el jardín tomados de la mano y más situaciones así. Finalmente un video pequeño de todos juntos terminando con una foto familiar y el mensaje "Feliz día de las Madres Esme"

Se terminó el video y las chicas todas sollozaban quedamente y todos aplaudieron, fuimos con Bella al balcón y todos le dimos un abrazo grupal a Esme.

**Nessi POV**

Todo había sido maravilloso, mis padres y mis tíos se habían esmerado en hacer el día mas fantástico de todos para Esme, pero aun no acababa. Amaba a mi abuelita Esme, peor aun así, había otra mujer que también era madre, específicamente MI MADRE.

Flash Back

_Carlisle necesito hablar contigo_

_Siéntate Bella, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_

_Mamá pasa algo_

_No mi vida, solo quería hablar con Carlisle_

_Veras, se acerca el día de las madres y quisiera prepararle algo a Esme, así que me reuniré con los chicos a ver que haremos, ¿podrías entretener a Esme mientras tanto?_

_Que magnifica idea, por supuesto, ya voy a buscarla_

_Gracias_

_Mamá salió y me acerqué a mi abuelito y le toqué su rostro para decirle lo que pensaba_

"_abuelito yo también quiero hacer algo para mi mamá, ¿me quieres ayudar?_

_por supuesto, me parece una gran idea, le preguntamos a Esme si quiere participar_

Fin Flash Back

Bajé al escenario que habían montado mi mamá y mi tío oso, con mis abuelitos, al llegar ahí todos nos miraban extrañados, guardamos bien el secreto, ni siquiera mi papá sabia. Tomé el micrófono y hablé

- Yo también quería felicitar a mi abue Esme en este día de las madres, así que…

Abuelito Carlisle me pasó una caja rectangular y se la entregué a mi abuelita Esme, la abrió y en ella contenía una cadena delgada de oro que sostenía dos dijes pequeños, uno era un corazón que representaba el amor que le tenia y el otro era una cruz de Malta símbolo que representa a mi abuelito. Ella me miró y me abrazó, la miré feliz y volví a hablar por micrófono

También a parte de tener a una excelente abuela, no puedo olvidar en este día, a dos personitas que alegran mis días, Tía Rose, tu eres una segunda madre para mi, desde antes que naciera ayudaste a mi mamá en todo y luego me aceptaste como mas que tu sobrina y estoy orgullosa de que seas mi madrina y segunda mamá, para mi. Tía Alice tu al igual que mi tía Rose eres como una segunda mamá para mi, mi tía favorita como tu dices para diferenciar, pero aun así te quiero como una madre, por eso les quiero pedir que bajen hache por favor

Las dos estaban sorprendidas de que las mencionara, pero igual bajaron, ambas estaban frente a mí, la abuela, me pasó una caja igual a la de ella, y se la entregué a tía Rose, la abrió y sollozó, dentro había una cadena igual a la de abuela pero sus dijes eran un corazón que me representaba a mi y el otro era un oso que representaba a tío Oso. Ella me abrazó y me susurro un quedo "Gracias".

Luego Abuelo Carlisle me pasó otra caja igual y se la entregué a tía Alice, la de ella era de Oro blanco, pero los dijes de ellas tenían mi corazón y un símbolo de la guerra civil, representando a tío Jasper. Ella emocionada como estaba, me abrazó efusivamente mientras gritaba que me quería y que era su sobrina favorita…. Siendo que soy su única sobrina, me halaga el honor. Le correspondí el abrazo y luego me separé de ella, para la parte más importante de todas, levanté el micrófono para volver a hablar

bueno yo ya tuve mi momento con mi abuela y mis tías hoy, y ya les desee un feliz día, pero también para mi es importante recordar que hoy es el día de las madres y yo tengo la mía. – la miré directamente a ella – Mamá, no sabría decir cuan importante eres en mi vida, ya desde antes de nacer, me amaste sin saber lo que podría ser, - comencé a llorar- arriesgaste tu vida por mi, y desde mi primer día de vida, sabia que toda mi vida no alcanzaría para retribuirte todo el amor que junto a papá y la familia me han dado, solo puedo decirte que te amo mas allá de lo imaginable y que agradezco ser inmortal para demostrarte día a día la maravillosa madre que eres, baja un momento por favor.

Mamá estaba abrazada a papá y sollozaba en su hombro, lo miró y depositó un suave beso en sus labios y bajó hasta donde estábamos nosotros, mi abuelito me entregó una caja rectangular y yo la abrí y se la entregué a mi mamá. Ella ahogó un suspiro y me miró con esa mirada característica de las madres, es decir, de mi madre. La caja tenia una cadena de oro blanco con dos dijes en ella, uno era un corazón que representaba el amor que le tenia y el otro era una nota corchea, representando a mi padre en ella. Así mi madre tendría a sus dos tesoros como nos llamaba a veces, en el corazón tenia la misma inscripción del collar que ella me regaló cuando era pequeña "mas que a mi propia vida", Ella me sonrió y me susurró

Gracias mi amor

Mamá me abrazó y me besó la frente, le correspondí el abrazo, estuvimos abrazadas durante un rato y los aplausos de la familia me llegaron a los oídos.

No podíamos pedir nada más, teníamos una familia maravillosa y en ella 4 mujeres maravillosas que iluminan día a día la vida de la Familia Cullen bueno 5 si me incluyen a mi.

Feliz día de las madres!

_Hola Otra Vez! La cancion que cantan Bella y Emmett, es de un grupo argentino llamado Los Nocheros _

_Como sabran, se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios, (con respeto obviamente) por ultimo que la lean, significa algo para mi… saludos a Yami R Cullen que me alentó con mi primera historia, niña espero que esta te guste… _

_Avisos: subiré tambien un fic mas largo, en el que estoy trabajando, que me tiene muy emocionada! Les dejo el sumary y la buscan después_

_Sumary: Una mision muy importante se le ha asignado a Bella. ¿Que nos ha pasado? –preguntó Carlisle luego de ¿tropezarse?. Es lo que he tratado de decirles, Por alguna razon ahora son humanos – todos los Cullen miraban a Bella sin comprender… ¿Qué pasará? Entra y averigualo_

_Si no has leido mi otra historia The Bella`s Gift que esperas hechale un vistazo XD_

_Adioz! _

_SandiaCullen (como quisiera de verdad ser parte de esa famila)_


End file.
